


High Hopes

by ShamelessGay



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., US Presidential Campaign
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, Some Fluff, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessGay/pseuds/ShamelessGay
Summary: It has been three months since President Pete Buttigieg has been inaugurated as President of the United States. On his first foreign trip, his husband, Chasten, has an idea or two to spice up an overdue date night on Air Force One...





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my fellow Pete stans for encouraging me to pursue this slutty fic. My first ever fic, so please be gentle if you do end up leaving a review.

"Excuse me, Mr. President?" Pete Buttigieg looked up from the briefing papers he had been poring through in preparation for their first destination - Brussels, as it happened, since he wanted to show the European Union that the United States could be trusted and that his Administration would reverse everything that Donald Trump had done the last four years - to see a staffer from the East Wing, his husband's office, poking her head in. "The First Gentleman wanted me to remind you that you two had date night, sir." Pete looks at the clocks on the wall of his office on Air Force One and starts. "Ope, thank you! Do you happen to know where he is?" "I think he's at your quarters, sir." Stuffing his papers into his bag, he absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair, trying to look as fresh as possible. The first few months had been a whirlwind: policy meetings; executive orders to undo Trump's mess; wrangling Congress to get them on board with his democratic reforms; and then, the highlight of his fledgling presidency, putting together the details of his first foreign trip. It was the first time since the Inauguration that Pete and Chasten would be able to just **be together**. Chasten had been building up his office and working on his advocacy, meanwhile Pete had been...well, he'd been trying to rebuild a disunited country recovering from four years of Hell. So a week ago, when the two were getting ready for bed after an arduous day, Chasten had asked him if they could do a date night on their trip. Pete had said he wasn't sure, considering the diplomatic nature of the trips there were going on, but eventually, Chasten had convinced him that a date night could be done while on Air Force One, which brings them to tonight, as Pete speed walks to his quarters aboard the presidential jet.

Pete rapped on the door to his quarters a few times until he could hear a muffled "Pete, is that you?" "Yes, love, hope I didn't keep you waiting", Pete replied with a smile - he knew how much Chasten loved being called that, and Lord knew he loved calling him that, too. "Come in, Peter", he could hear, and the hair raised up on the back of his neck. _Peter_? Oh boy, what was Chasten up to, now? Cautiously opening the door, he saw Chasten lying on his side on the bed, wearing a suit and...a pilot's hat? "Chasten...wha-" "You have permission to enter the cabin, Mr. President," Chasten said, an impish grin on his bespectacled face. Pete couldn't help feeling a little excited, so he locked the door and began to undo his tie. "And what about date night, Captain Chasten?" "Last I checked, it was my turn to pick date night, and right now," Chasten positioned himself so that he was sitting at the foot of the bed, grabbing Pete's waist and bringing him closer, slowly, methodically undoing his belt, "I want to start by doing my civic duty and getting my husband off." _Oh, it was that kind of date night_, Pete thought.

"Is that so?" Pete replied, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand and placing the other on his husband's face, caressing it as Chasten began to unzip his husband's pants. Chasten devilishly angled his head so that one of Pete's fingers would slide into his mouth, and he let out a little moan as Chasten sucked on it and played with it with his tongue. "Chasten...if you don't put that mouth of yours somewhere else..." a *pop* and Chasten looked up at Pete and raised a brow. "Or what? You'll punish me?" Pete bit his lip, stifling a growl. "Oh yes, and I don't want the Secret Service to bust down that door. So you better behave, dear." At that point, Chasten had slid down Pete's pants and Pete had unbuttoned his shirt. Chasten slowly pulled down Pete’s briefs, hearing his husband gasp as his cock snapped up to attention. Chasten slowly licked the tip of his cock, and Pete bit down to keep from moaning. Christ, it had been a long time since they could do anything like this, and he yearned for every touch, even one as limited as this. Pete playfully knocked the pilot’s hat off Chasten’s head, and then gripped Chasten’s short hair, and slowly started to thrust into his warm mouth, taking pleasure in hearing his husband’s muffled moan. He kept thrusting, sometimes trying to angle so that he could get deeper and hit the back of Chasten’s mouth, pushing his gag reflex to the limit.

Eventually, Chasten laid a hand on Pete’s hip, and he slowly withdrew from Chasten’s mouth. “So...enjoying date night, babe?” Chasten asked, looking into Pete’s eyes. “Please don’t stop,” Pete sighed. “Now, who said anything about stopping?” Chasten replied, standing up now to kiss his husband and lightly squeezing Pete’s balls, their tongues sliding into each other’s mouths, Pete’s hands wandering to Chasten’s waist, patiently struggling to get Chasten’s belt off. That out of the way, he pressed Chasten closer to the bed until they both fell on top of it, stifling their laughter by kissing each other. As the kissing got more animated, Pete could feel his precum on his cock, and he started grabbing at Chasten’s ass. “You’re wearing too many clothes, Captain Chasten. Your Commander-in-Chief…” he smiled and started to laugh before Chasten kissed him again. “I’m sorry, is that too much?” Pete asked. Without breaking eye contact, Chasten started to take off his pants - albeit with a little struggle - and replied, “It was kinda hot. But right now I just want you, Peter Paul.” Pete starting helping Chasten take off the rest of his clothes, admiring his husband with kisses and nibbles as the clothes came off, on his left ear, his chest, his shoulder, his stomach...and then, delicately, sucking on the tip of Chasten’s cock, just for a second, tasting Chasten’s precum. “That’s all I get, Peter?” Chasten asked. Now, it was Pete’s turn to display an impish grin. “You damn well know it’s not. Get on your stomach, love.”

Chasten complied, arching his back a bit. Pete got up behind him, running his fingers along Chasten’s spine with one hand, and with the other, spreading Chasten’s ass out so he could rub his cock against his tight hole, teasing him, rubbing his precum against him as Chasten stroked his cock. After a few minutes of teasing and tempting Chasten, Pete moved back a bit and bent down, kissing Chasten’s ass tenderly. “You look really tight, love. Let me take care of you for a bit.” And before Chasten could say anything else, Pete dove in, spreading Chasten’s ass out and rimming him with a hunger that surprised Chasten. “Oh...God...fuck, babe, I-” Chasten moaned, extending a hand to grip the headboard of their bed as Pete continued to kiss his hole, to lick it, to eat it out. He had to give it to Pete, he had taught him well. Next thing he knew, Pete spat on his hole and slowly slid a finger into him, eliciting a moan from Chasten. “Oh, Chasten...God you’re so tight.” “Please be gentle, Peter.” Pete paused, his finger still inside Chasten, then he leaned forward to kiss Chasten before saying, “I’ll be gentle. Besides...wouldn’t want to cause a ruckus, would we?” “Thank you, babe.” And just like that, Pete kept alternating between fingering and rimming Chasten, with Pete eventually fingering him deep enough for Chasten to feel it in his prostate, his toes curling up with every movement. Finally, Chasten couldn’t help but blurt out, “I need you in me. I need you. Please.” Pete stopped, slowly removing his finger so as not to hurt him. “So on top of that pilot’s hat, did you happen to bring lube for the trip?” Chasten nodded, pointing to the bedside drawer. Pete hopped off the bed and strode over, opening the drawer and pulling out a moderately sized bottle of lube. “Do you want to ride me?” Pete asked. Another nod from Chasten. “Okay, let me lie down.” As the two re-positioned themselves, they began to kiss again, with Pete placing one hand on Chasten’s ass and giving it a playful squeeze.

Chasten took a deep breath as Pete rubbed the lube onto his cock, and then fingered some into Chasten’s hole. “Okay, love, whenever you’re ready,” Pete said. Chasten angled himself, slowly lowering himself onto Pete’s cock, eliciting gasps from the both of them. Pete could feel Chasten wrapped around him, but he didn’t thrust. Not yet, at least. As much as he wanted to, at that moment, he wanted Chasten to set the pace. Chasten slowly ground his hips against Pete’s firm body, groaning as every rotation stretched him out, getting used to the feeling of Pete’s cock inside him. After some encouragement, Chasten began to go faster, and Pete responded by thrusting up into him, moaning along with his husband as they experienced the sheer ecstasy of this oneness, taking joy in feeling each other so closely and intimately again after months of stress, late nights, and missed dinners. Pete grabbed Chasten and, with a strength and hunger that Chasten hadn’t experienced in a long time, flipped him over onto his back and initiated a bit of a pause. For a moment, they looked into each other’s eyes, and Chasten lifted himself up a bit to kiss Pete, a kiss that Pete returned passionately before sliding back into Chasten, earning a moan and a smile from his husband. Pete began to thrust into Chasten, while Chasten dragged his nails along Pete’s torso, trying hard not to scream out his name while Pete slammed into his prostate, over and over again. Pete alternated between thrusting hard and quick to slow and drawn out, enjoying the feeling of Chasten around him, of Chasten trying to hold on to him, to make this moment last. “Babe...I’m close...don’t stop,” Chasten moaned, and Pete smiled, obliging him, going from romantic thrusting to nearly pornographic fucking and pounding, grabbing one of Chasten’s wrists and holding it down. Chasten used his other hand to stroke himself, matching his strokes to the rhythm of Pete’s thrusting. It didn’t take long for Chasten to cum, and Pete collapsed onto him with a final shudder as he came inside him. Sweaty, tired, and spent, Pete and Chasten lay down beside each other, kissing each other to slowly descend from their erotic high. After a few minutes of kissing, Chasten chuckled. “So...did you enjoy your flight, Mr. President?” Smirking, Pete replied, “I’m going to have to fly with you again, Captain Chasten. How do you feel about doing this again on our flight out of Brussels?” Kissing Pete, Chasten joked, “I have high, high hopes for that.”


End file.
